The World Beyond The Veil
by Esm3rald
Summary: Hanna is 25 and tired of living but she can't die. The three hallows made her the Master of Death and therefore immortal. She has only one thing left to try, the Veil of death. Except it doesn't work as it should and instead of dying, she finds herself in another world, one without magic but with some people that have something else that makes them special. And she's one of them.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I know 'Heroes' is kind of a dead fandom nowadays but I've always loved the TV show and lately I've been re-watching all the episodes and I'm kind of bummed about the potential this TV show had and how much of a mess they made with the storylines from season3 and on.**

 **Harry Potter is one of my favorite fandoms since forever and I thought, why not having Harry (or in this case, FemHarry) as one of the Heroes?**

 **In this story everything that happened in Harry Potter is almost the same here, except for the fact that Harry is a girl in this story who's called Hanna Potter and that, instead of dating Cho and Ginny, Hanna dated Neville and Fred, and that every closest friend of hers – Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Luna – they all died during the final battle.**

 **FemHarry looks a lot like Lily in this story, meaning red hair and green eyes.**

 **BTW, no magic in this story and no other character from the Harry Potter fandom beside Hanna and Sirius (one because I love him and two, because he crossed the Veil before Hanna so it would make sense for him to be there.)**

 **Hanna will have a power too though, called 'Phoenix Mimicry' (I thought it fitting for FemHarry) though it's different from the one listed in the list of abilities in Heroes Wiki. I added some aspects from the characteristics of a phoenix in Harry Potter and from Jean Grey/Phoenix's powers. Sirius too will be one of the Evos like Hanna instead of having magic. I have a power in mind for him too, don't worry.**

 **Phoenix Mimicry in this story includes:**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Healing tears**

 **Flight**

 **Enhanced strength, agility, reflexes and senses**

 **Spontaneous regeneration (plus self-resurrection)**

 **Prophetic dreams**

 **Persuasive voice**

 **Telepathy**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Enhanced Teleporting (through time and space) – she can't manipulate time like Hiro though, she can only move through it.**

 **(These powers won't appear all at once though, it will happen gradually)**

 **I will follow Canon until season2 (though I'll probably change some stuff there too), but in season3 I'm going to change some things because it was a mess.**

 **The main pairing will be Peter/FemHarry, though it's possible there will be some hints at Sylar/FemHarry, though nothing serious.**

 **Prologue**

She was twenty-five years old and she was already tired of living, how pathetic was that?

Even sadder was the fact that she wanted to die but she couldn't. Ever since the final battle against Voldemort her body had changed. She had healed of every scar she had ever received, every damage inflicted on her body because of the Dursleys. It was all gone, and with that every scar she would ever receive.

Since then, every time she hurt herself in someway, the wound would heal instantly. She had even stopped ageing. She looked the same as she did that night. And it was all the fault of those damn Hallows. Even if she had gotten rid of two of them, she still became the Master of Death and therefore immortal.

It was a curse, plain and simple. She wasn't Voldemort, she had never sought to live forever. But she was Hanna Potter, the girl-who-lived, so of course something like that had to happen to her.

The worst thing was that she had nothing left to live for. Her family was gone, all her friends were dead and the Wizarding World was worse than ever.

If she had thought the prejudices would stop with Voldemort's death, she had been dead wrong. Now there were those who were prejudiced against purebloods and dark families in general and those that still were prejudiced against muggleborns and halfbloods. Nothing had changed. Actually, it had gotten worse.

The fact that she had become the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World' then, had made her life a living hell. She couldn't go anywhere without a glamour and she was constantly stalked by fans and reporters alike. The dream of a normal life that she had had such a long time ago had been abandoned forever.

Her time nowadays was spent locked inside Grimmauld Place, alone. She didn't even go outside to buy groceries anymore, preferring to send Kreacher instead.

She was depressed and she knew it but she didn't know how to change that, how to make things better.

She didn't see a way out beside death and even that seemed impossible to achieve. She had tried numerous times to kill herself but every time she had healed. Not even the Avada Kedavra had worked.

There was only one thing she had left, one last thing yet to try. The veil. If that didn't work, nothing would.

It had been on the back of her mind for months now, but the truth was, she was afraid. It was an irrational fear, since she was not afraid of death but actually seeking it. She couldn't tell exactly what was that frighten her but the idea of being back in that room scared her like nothing else could these days. It was all because of Sirius. That room was the last room she had seen Sirius, the room where she had lost him. Saying that she was reluctant to be back there was an understatement.

Yet, she had no other choice left. It was that or keep trying to find more futile, ingenuous ways to kill herself.

She hoped it worked because otherwise she didn't know what she would do.

Entering the department of mysteries was surprisingly easy. No security to guard the doors, nothing to stop her. She was under her invisibility cloak just in case but she didn't seem to have the need for it.

Once again she found herself in the circular room with the red doors. They spun around her as soon as she had closed the door she had used to enter and then they stopped. After three attempts, she finally found the right one. The arch was the same as it ever was. Big, made of rock and creepy. She could hear the whispers coming from it, attracting her towards the veil of death. This time she didn't fight them. She shrugged the cloak off of her and kept walking.

She came closer, one foot in front of the other, until she was standing on the platform right in front of it. She took a deep breath before losing the grip on the wand, her beloved holly wand. It fell to the ground, abandoned just like her cloak.

She raised her right hand until she felt something smooth under her fingertips. Another few steps and she felt the strange, silky, insubstantial material enveloping her form. She closed her eyes, welcoming it. A moment later, she felt like a tear deep inside her, and a pain so strong like she had never experienced before. It lasted only for a second and then, there was only darkness.


	2. Interlude

**Okay, so, this is just an interlude. It covers what has happened to Harry when she first wakes up in the Heroes' world. It's six months before the Heroes Pilot, where the actual story will begin. You can therefore insert this scene in the episode 'Six Months Ago' (the 1x10 episode), so it's more clear on where it stands in the Heroes timeline.**

 **Since the 'Homecoming' episode is probably set at the end of September, maybe the first week of October, six months before that would be April so this episode is set in April. Since Heroes started in 2006, the story here begins in 2006.**

 **FemHarry – whose new identity will be Hanna Fletcher – will be 18 when the story first starts and her parents are Harry Fletcher and Victoria Fletcher born Pratt. I'm sure you remember Victoria Pratt from season2 while Harry Fletcher is another Company's founder that we've never met. In this story they were already married by the time Adam tried to release the Shanti Virus 30 years before. Hanna is their adoptive daughter, though I'm not telling you yet who her real parents are – she's not a secret Petrelli though, don't worry –.**

 **Oh, and Peter is 25 when the story starts.**

 **Hope you like it, tell me what you think!**

 **Interlude**

 _April 2006_

 _Six Months before the eclipse_

 _Austin, Texas_

Hanna could feel her mind slowly regain consciousness and wondered what method had she used this time to kill herself that once again hadn't worked. A moment later she remembered what her last attempt on her life entailed and she opened her eyes with a groan. Not even the veil of death could kill her, unbelievable.

She looked around herself and noticed the white room she was in, room that reminded her of a muggle hospital. What was she doing in a muggle hospital of all places? If someone at the Ministry had found her, she imagined they would have brought her to St Mungos, not a muggle hospital. Unless the veil had brought her somewhere else and some muggle had found her and brought her here. Wherever here was.

She sat up on the bed and put her pillow behind her back, trying to figure out what to do now.

Almost in answer to her question, a nurse came into her room and smiled at her.

"It's good to see you awake, Miss Fletcher."

Hanna startled at that, rather sure her name was not Fletcher. She was Hanna Potter and though the nurse was probably a muggle who had no idea who she was, it didn't explain why she would call her with another name.

"Do you remember what happened?" She continued, noticing her silence.

"I…" She didn't know how to answer her question so she decided to keep silent.

The nurse smiled at her in understanding and said "You were in a plane crash. You've been unconscious for a week, though your body doesn't seem to have sustained any major injury. Actually it's rather amazing, the fact that you survived at all, almost without a scratch. It's a miracle."

Hanna looked at her more and more confused. A plane crash? What plane crash? Who did she think she was?

"I'm sorry to say Hanna…may I call you Hanna?" She didn't wait for an answer and continued, "Your parents didn't make it."

"My…my parents?" Her voice sounded weird. Well, not her voice exactly, more like her accent. Hanna ignored it for the moment and looked at the nurse with a frown on her face. Her parents were dead yes, but they had been dead since she was one. The nurse had obviously mistaken her for someone else, someone who had the same given name as her. Whoever this Hanna Fletcher was, it obviously wasn't her.

"Where am I?" Hanna asked, deciding to ignore what she was saying about these supposed parents of hers who didn't make it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how thoughtless of me. You're at the General Memorial Hospital, in Austin, Texas."

Hanna widened her eyes. Texas? As in America, Texas? How the hell had she ended up in Texas of all places. She was on the other side of the world from where she was supposed to be.

"Well, I'll leave you alone now." The nurse said, with a look of compassion, probably mistaking her silence for sadness or shock or both. "I only came here to change your IV."

She did just that before saying "Oh, I almost forgot." She left the room for a second before coming back with a small, slightly burnt suitcase. "Inside this bag are your personal belongings that they were able to save from the wreckage. Unfortunately a lot of it was damaged beyond repair but your phone and IDs are still inside. And your laptop too. We're keeping your parents' things for now, until you will be well enough to leave the hospital."

With that said she left the room. Hanna looked at the suitcase she had left near her bed and shrugged. She was stranded here without a wand and on the other side of the world. Maybe she would find enough money in there to buy a ticket to London. Of course an international portkey would be better but she had no idea where to go. She didn't even know where the American Ministry of Magic was and she didn't even have an owl to write a letter. Using muggle transportation was her best bet. Sure, she could do some wandless magic but it was taxing and her spells were nowhere near as powerful as they were with a wand. She couldn't even apparate without a wand.

She brought the suitcase on the bed and opened it, wondering once again why the nurse thought she was this Hanna Fletcher person and how she had ended up there in the first place. Obviously, for them to think that she had been in a plane crash they must have found her near the plane. Did that mean that the veil had somehow transported her to the other side of the world instead of killing her like it was supposed to?

A strange, sudden thought entered her head in that moment. That night, the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, when she had used the stone to call her loved ones before sacrificing herself to destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul inside her, her parents and Remus had shown up but Sirius didn't. She hadn't really thought much about it at the time beside being a little disappointed but since she thought she was going to die anyway, she thought she would have seen Sirius soon anyway. Was it possible then, that Sirius couldn't come to her because he wasn't dead after all, only somewhere else? Was it possible that the Veil didn't kill but was instead a portal?

As soon as the thought appeared, she dismissed it. Sirius had been gone for years, if he had really been alive, he would have come find her. Even if he had shown up in America like her, surely he could have come back to Britain somehow.

No, Sirius was dead and this was just her usual luck. The veil couldn't kill her obviously so it obviously spat her out somewhere else, in Texas in this case.

"Why these things always seem to happen to me?" She murmured with an eye-roll.

She decided to try on a simple spell that she could do in her sleep without a wand to figure out at least what day it was.

"Tempus" She whispered, moving her hand in a circle. Nothing happened. She tried again, and again, and again. Still, nothing.

"Hum, maybe I'm more tired than I thought." She tried to reassure herself but now that she was paying attention, she noticed the distinct lack of magic flowing through her veins. She was used to her magic humming underneath her skin, like a constant companion, always ready to emerge once she had a wand in hand. Now there was nothing. What the hell was going on?

She tried not to think about it right now and looked at the content of the luggage, a little curious. She searched for the ID the nurse said had survived the crash intact and finally found the passport inside a metallic silver clutch, thing that had probably saved what was inside. Beside the passport there was also a wallet with a lot of muggle dollars inside and a driving license plus a phone, a lipstick, a compact mirror and a pair of sunglasses.

She took the passport from the bag and opened it. She noticed immediately the photo on the page. The girl on the photo was identical to her, same red hair and green eyes, same facial features, everything was the same. The passport was an American one and the name was Hanna Fletcher. The date of birth on it read 31st of January 1988. So this Hanna Fletcher was 18, was she? The place of birth was even stranger: New York City, New York.

She looked at the driving license first and found out that the other Hanna's address was 10 Jupiter Lane, Odessa, Texas.

She checked the phone next and found out that it was the 24th of April 2006, 11 o'clock in the morning, local time. She also found a lot of pictures with the other Hanna and who was probably her parents, some girls that were probably her friends – a blonde girl appeared a lot, maybe a best friend? –.

The woman who had probably been the other Hanna's mother had red hair like her but there wasn't much of a similarity beside that. The possible father had white hair that had probably been blonde once and blue eyes. The woman had brown eyes. Neither of them had green eyes like the other Hanna. Maybe she was adopted?

She went on the Internet with her phone and checked the facebook page. She had a lot of friends but what she was most interested in was the names tagged to the various photos. The two people that were probably her parents appeared in some photo in her facebook page too. Their names were tagged as Harry Fletcher and Victoria Fletcher. She checked both her pages and found out that Victoria Fletchers' maiden name was Pratt.

The blonde girl in the phone's pictures was named Claire Bennett. She was 16 and a high school student like the other Hanna, though Hanna was older.

Suddenly, she felt an intense ache in her head and she closed her eyes, a hand touching her forehead in an attempt to placate the pain.

Images started to appear behind her closed eyelids. Fire, a blazing inferno, the smell of burning flesh, the remains of a plane scattered around on the ground. People screaming and crying, a woman's voice saying "You're going to be okay, Hanna, you're going to be okay." She tightened the hold she had on Hanna's hand and then closed her eyes, her breath stopping.

Hanna could feel the heat of the flames on her skin and yet, there was no pain. The smoke invaded her nostrils and made it hard to breath.

She coughed, her eyes burning until finally she succumbed to sleep.

Hanna gasped, her eyes now open, her heart beating fast in her chest. "What the hell was that?"

She hadn't even finished speaking that more and more scenes of a life she had never lived started to invade her brain.

She was five and playing with dolls. She was having a tea party with a young, dark haired teenager that was smiling at her indulgently.

She was six and hugging a little black cat.

She was seven and waving at her mother's car before her first ballet lesson.

She was eight and crying because she had scraped her knee. Her father was caressing her hair and telling her that he would buy her an ice-cream.

She was nine and under the covers, scared of the shadows around her bed because she had seen a horror movie that her mother had warned her was not for kids.

She was ten, playing at the park with a blonde haired girl.

More and more memories, of places and faces she had never known, started to fill her brain.

In the end, unable to stand the strain that all these new memories, all at once, were causing on her mind, she simply fainted, the other Hanna's phone still clutched in her hand.


End file.
